


Abuse

by Greenfrogger



Category: Stefani - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Nanny Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin finds that the nanny he hired is abusing Apollo after one day.  This is the conversation between Gavin and Gwen about what happened.  If this type of story bothers you, please don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abuse

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious by the title of the story you realize what's it's about. I don't go into any detail about how the abuse occurred but Gavin realized it's after the first day this new nanny watches the boys and he calls Gwen because he's freaked out about it. This does not fit in my Apollo series (because in that series Gavin was not happy about having Apollo) but it was an idea in my head. 
> 
> Obviously this has never happened to my kids in real life and I hope never to any kids (although being realistic it has :()

Obviously by the title of this story you know what this is about - but assure me that it’s not the parents doing this but someone else that poor old beat up Gavin trusted.

Gavin was sure that he did everything. Checked the references, talked to her previous employers, etc but he was shocked at what he found.

His first call was to Gwen to explain what happened and make sure he wasn’t making a hill out of a molehill.

“Fuck, Gwen. I thought i did it right - I checked her references; I talked to family that she had previously been employed by but Apollo been crying and you know that’s not usual for him. I thought maybe he was hungry - but he wasn’t; then I checked his diaper and he was dry; tried to feed him a snack - his favorite - strawberries but no he didn’t want that; so I just held him. He clinged tight onto me - he’s never done that with me - that’s when I knew something was up. It wasn’t until I got him ready for bed that I noticed bruises on him. King even said he didn’t like the new nanny that I hired. Obviously, I don’t have enough to charge them with - wish i did, but I’m definitely not having her back. Now what do I do? I’ve got meetings and while King and Z have school, what am I suppose to do with Apollo?”

“Bring him over here. I’ve got really nothing planned. I could come over now, if you want and get him.”

“Could you? I mean he has some bruises and I was scared you would have thought I gave them to him but no, it wasn’t me. King told me that Apollo was crying and then suddenly he wasn’t. That’s scares me. Now, I’m apprehensive about hiring anyone.”

“Take a breath. I’ll find someone for you. I know someone who would be great and lives near you. That way, you’ll have peace of mind when you have the kids. I’ve already talked to her references and everything, so we’re good to go. I know she’ll be happy to help.”

“Thanks. I love Apollo, don’t get me wrong, but he barely knows me so I know he’s not too sure of me. But still he’s my kid and I seriously cried because someone hurt him and I couldn’t protect him.”

“Wish you could report them.”

“I did find her on that website - I’ll leave a bad review for her but what more can I do? I’m not leaving our son in her care until he gets hurt - that’s not fair for him.”

“Yeah, I know. Are the other two asleep?”

“Yeah, they’re out. Apollo and I are the only ones up.”

“I’m going to bring Blake with me - but he’ll stay in the car. It’s late and in case something happens on the road I would like him to be there.”

“No, I don’t blame you.”

“Thanks for calling me and letting me know. I know you would never abuse our kids.”

“Thanks. I didn’t know what else to do. I feel like crying now. You don’t understand that I trusted this scumbag and she turns around and puts physical bruises on our son. Not only his arms but his chest. What the fuck what she thinking? She could have broken a rib or bruised an organ of his. He’s not even fucking 2 yet, Gwen? What could he have done to piss her off so bad?”

“Breathe, Gavin. It’s okay? I know, what can we do to prevent it from happening again. I’m sure as hell we’re not using our son as bait.”

“Wish I had those nanny cameras.”

“Yeah, then you would have proof. Listen, were ready to walk out the door and we’ll be there in 15.”

“Okay. If it’s alright, come in for a minute and I’ll show you the bruises.”

“Okay,” and they ended their conversation.

 

During the car ride over….

“How can someone do that do a baby?”

“I have no idea, Blake. Gavin feels horrible about trusting this lady. He said he did background check on her and it came up clean.”

“That really sucks. I don’t want you to use Apollo as a ginny pig but wish there was enough evidence to charge this lady before she hurts someone.”

“I know, Gavin called the police and they said that he would need to have some type of physical proof that she hurt him. King and Z said they see her do anything to him but didn’t like her. Gavin is not letting her close to the kids again.”

“Glad to know he cares,” Blake stated.

“He’s a good dad; husband not as much; but he does love his kids and would go to the moon and back for them.”

“Glad he’s that way. A lot of my friends growing up didn’t have dads that cared too much. I was fortunate that my dad loved me and stayed around after the divorce. A lot of my buddies didn’t have that.”

“I couldn’t even imagine not being a part of my kids’ lives; same with Gavin.”

When they got to Gavin’s house, Blake patiently waited in the car. He and Gavin were not ready to be within five feet of each other yet.

In Gavin’s house….

Apollo had fallen asleep. “Sorry, he’s not in pajamas but it was easier if I could just life his shirt up, Gavin said.

“No, problem.”

Gwen was expecting a couple of bruises but not the multitude of bruises that covered his chest and arms.

“What the fuck was she thinking that you wouldn’t see it?”

“I don’t know, honestly Gwen. The police said I could make a report and I did but without having physical evidence of her doing it to him there’s not much they could do. The police said her lawyer could twist the story to make it like the boys did it or Apollo himself.”

“She could have hurt him or worse yet.…”

“Don’t say it. I know Gwen. I’m so sorry I put our children in harms way.”

“Gavin, I know you didn’t mean too. Let’s just say lesson learned.”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll text you the number of JoAnn, the lady I told you about.”

“Thanks. Let me know how’s he doing tomorrow.”

“I will,” Gwen said and carried him out to the SUV where Blake was waiting.

 

In the SUV…

“Blake, Gavin did everything right but yet….” she said as she lifted up his shirt.

Quitely, “Oh my fucking God….what the fuck did she do to that poor little boy?” Blake asked as she put Apollo in his car seat

“Gavin is saying the same thing.”

“I don’t know what to say to you to even make you feel remotely better.”

“There’s nothing you can say. Gavin feels the worse because he’s the one who hired her. He showed me the background information and his notes from the interviews he had from previous employers. Nothing that was said alarmed him that she was an abuser.”

“Something…”

“Blake, stop it!” Gwen yelled as quietly as she could. “People can be sneaky like that. You know that as much as I do. Don’t go and try and pin this on Gavin.”

“Alright, alright,” Blake said backing down.

“Gavin made a police report but the police tell him there’s nothing he can do unless he wants to put our son as bait and video tape her doing more to him.”

“Lovely.”

“And Gavin and I might have our differences but even he’s like, No.”

Gwen gets in the driver’s seat and begins to drive home.

“All I want is to go home, put Apollo to bed, take a shower, make sweet love to you and go to sleep with you cuddling behind me. Is that okay?”

“Yes ma’am.

Gwen did just what she told Blake she was going to do.

Gavin told the nanny to never come by again. He even told her what he saw on Apollo’s chest and arms. She said that he was a clumsy little boy that kept hitting his chest on the end table by the couch. He told her that she was a lying bitch and that maybe he’ll file a civil suit against her and hung the phone up on her. At that moment Gavin realized how much he fucked up. He lost Gwen and lost the respect of a lot of people, including fans with the affair of the nanny. He wished now he would had the decency to divorced Gwen instead but instead he had to deal with the hand he was dealt with. His youngest probably would have never gotten hurt by this crazy nanny if he could have kept his dick in his pants until after he left Gwen. God he really did feel like an ass.


End file.
